friends with money
by Uzukaxus
Summary: Naruto yang sedang memproses kalimat kiba hanya menangkap kalimat ‘Ass, molest, dan seme’ wajah Naruto memucat mendengar ketiga kalimat itu. Dengan Kiba yg makin merajalela akankah Naruto menemukan ketentraman dunia? Sasunarusasu.


**Pairing :** Sasu x naru, and other

**Note :** Okey, mohon di maklumi bila ceritanya agak ngasal dan penulisan katanya ada yang salah. Diriku masih pemula dan amatiran dalam membuat suatu cerita. Hahaha XD Hope you like my story.

**Desclaimer :** Kalau Naruto milikku, sasuke dan masashi Kishimoto akan membakar fanfic ini.

**Warning : **Ini adalah yaoi!! boyxboy love. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah dan tentram untuk mempererat pelukan pada guling dan berlagak lupa pada kewajiban di duniawi. Maunya sih cuek dan melanjutkan tidur, melepaskan ketegangan dari pekerjaan dan mengacuhkan bunyi alarm yang dari tadi mendering, minta di matiin.

Tapi perlahan kesadaran mulai menggangu mimipinya yang indah. Biasanya hari kamis bos dateng mengadakan rapat. Kalau mengadakan rapat biasanya semuanya akan di absen kehadirannya, dan matilah bagi yang tidak hadir dalam list maut tersebut. Naruto dapat membayangkan gara menggerakan pasirnya untuk membunuhnya kelak.

Kenapa bos emo itu musti ngadain rapat pas malem jumat, kenapa nggak hari senin, atau selasa?? Itu semua masih merupakan misteri baginya, dan apa ada unsur gaib dibaliknya? Jangan – jangan Gara ke dukun minta dilimpahkan uang dan harta yang banyak.

Kalau iya, aku akan berguru padanya. Naruto dengan lesu bangkit dari tidurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Tidak sempat sarapan pagi, Naruto langsung mencari taksi menuju kantor.

On The Way..

" Mas buruan yah nyetirnya, saya bisa telat nih" Naruto dengan tatapan panik bilang ke mas – mas tukang taksi. Supir taksi yang bernama SHINO di name tag yang terletak di dekat AC tengah, langsung menyalakan mobilnya. Dengan ekspresi yang super serius, gaya ala pembalap mobil professional mobilpun mulai melaju.

Beberapa menit terlewati Naruto mulai merasakan ada suatu hal yang ganjil. Seorang Ibu yang sedang membonceng anaknya melewati taksi yang Naruto tumpangi, sang anak yang duduk di belakang Ibunya derdadah ria ke arah Naruto, dengan muka cengok Naruto membalas dadahan sang anak lelaki. Beberapa menit yang terlewati mobil hanya berjalan sekitar 2 - 5 km/jam, Naruto mulai histeris dan menggoyang – goyangkan bangku si supir.

" Mas gimana sih? Saya bisa telat nih. " Dengan santainya si supir taksi menatap ke belakang. " Kecepatan mobil hanya bisa segini, penumpang harap diam dan tenang ".

Naruto menarik – narik rambutnya dengan frustasi, " Bagaimana bisa tenang. Saya bisa di jadiin bakso daging sama bos saya klo telat! " Wajah horror terlukiskan di wajah Naruto.

" Ya udah mas, saya turun di sini saja " Naruto membuka kunci mobil dan hendak keluar. Tapi pintu mobil tidak terbuka. " Lho? Mas pintunya kok nggak kebuka?" Tanya Naruto yang heran. " Pintunya nggak bisa di buka kalau nggak sampai tujuan. " Shino tetap memasang wajah serius, dengan laju kecepatan mobil pelan. Sekelompok bapak - bapak yang sedang berolah raga dengan berjogging dan juga segerombol anak TK yang memakai baju pramuka berjalan perlahan mendahului mobil yang Naruto tumpangi. Naruto mulai merasa resah dan gelisah di dalam taksi.

" Huuaaa tolong! Ada penculikan!! " Suara cempreng Naruto yang disusul dengan suara pukulan pada kaca mobil, tidak menggoyahkan wajah serius Shino yang menyetir. Dengan keringat yang mulai membasahi sebelah alisnya ia menatap penumpang dari kaca tengah. " Kaca mobil di rancang soundproof, percuma anda berteriak dan memukul – mukul kaca. " suara tenang Shino menambah suramnya keadaan yang di alami Naruto.

' Jangan bilang kacanya juga di rancang anti peluru ' Tangan Naruto memerah karena usahanya yang memukul – mukul kaca.

" Iya anda benar. Mobil ini di rancang demi keselamatan para penumpang yang memakai jasa taksi ini" Naruto mulai merasa takut dengan mas – mas supir taksi yang bisa membaca pikirannya. Tapi kalau mudah menyerah karena hal seperti ini, bukan Naruto namanya. Naruto mulai mencari ide yang cemerlang untuk terbebas dari keadaannya yang terjebak.

Dia mencari sesuatu benda yang dapat digunakan sebagai media tulis, karena suara tidak akan terdengar hingga keluar mobil. Masih mengaduk – aduk isi tas kerjanya. Naruto tidak menemukan alat tulis, yang ada di genggaman tangannya hanya sebuah parfum axe berwarna biru.

Naruto membalikkan badannya, dan menatap salah satu pemuda yang lagi jogging persis di belakang taksi. Menatap sekian lamanya akhirnya si pemuda yang badannya penuh dengan keringat menyadari kalau Naruto sedang menatapnya, setelah mendapat perhatian si pemuda Naruto mulai melaksanakan aksinya.

IKLAN POV

Naruto mulai dengan mengocok perlahan kaleng parfum axe, pandangannya tidak terlepas dari si pemuda berbadan atletis. Setelah mengocoknya Naruto menyemprotkan parfum dengan gerakan badan yang gemulai, ditatapnya ekspresi pemuda olahragawan yang menatap tubuh Naruto dengan mesum.

Huruf demi huruf dituliskan dengan bahasa tubuh Naruto yang 'ahh soo SEXY' dan gerakan akhir, tangan kiri Naruto mengisyaratkan bentuk telepon. Pemuda yang melihat aksi Naruto, mengeluarkan keringet ekstra dengan hidung yang mimisan. Sedangkan sang supir tak dapat lagi berkonsentrasi dengan serius, tatapannya mencuri- curi pandang kearah penumpang.

Sekedar memberitahu, huruf yang di tulis oleh Naruto dengan bahasa tubuhnya adalah : Please help me! Ni supir gila, tlong telpon polisi.

Sayang sekali usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Naruto menatap si pemuda dengan kesal, tapi ada satu ide terakhir yang ada dalam pikirannya. Naruto meniup kaca mobil belakang hingga kacanya berembun. Giginya yang putih karena menggunakan 'close up' setiap hari, membuat si olahragawan terpukau oleh senyum manis yang menghiasai bibir mungil Naruto, tulisan 'help me' tertulis gede - gede di belakang kaca agar si pemuda idiot dapat membaca tulisan Naruto.

Tapi karena aksi senyuman maut, si pemuda berbadan atletis sukses dibuat pingsan di tempat. Naruto memandang pemuda itu dengan hopeless, dipagi yang cerah Naruto memutuskan untuk meyerah dan duduk manis menunggu supir mengantarnya ke tepat tujuan.

IKLAN POV END

Tiba di kantor Naruto membayar taksi dan langsung bermaraton masuk ke gedung. mengintip ruang meeting room naruto menahan napasnya, semuanya sudah hadir tapi Gara belum keliatan. Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Kiba.

"Kenapa lo, mau boker?" Tanya Kiba dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Gue kira bakal telat. Untung gue datang tepat waktu" Maksudnya tepat waktu dalam benak Naruto, Bos emo alias Gara belum hadir di ruang rapat. Sebelum kiba sempat berkomentar yang nggak – nggak, Gara masuk ke ruangan meeting. Semuanya tiba – tiba menjadi sunyi dan rapatpun dimulai.

X - - 60 menit kemudian - - X

"So why are you late?" Tanya kiba yang duduk di meja Naruto, sepertinya dia masih penasaran dengan insiden pagi ini.

"It's none of your business, get lost already". Naruto mencoba mengusir kiba dari meja kerjanya.

"Ow ayolah. . ceritakan pada sahabatmu ini, yang baik hati", bujuknya pada pria pirang di sebelahnya. "Please. . " Kiba memasang wajah anak anjing yang habis terbuang oleh majikannya.

Menarik napas dalam – dalam, mengusir kiba dari mejanya memang pekerjaan yang sulit dilakukan. Apalagi bila tidak ada makanan anjing untuk membuatnya diam. 'Brak!' suara pintu terbuka dengan kasar membuat dua pria yang berada di meja kerja memalingkan wajah kearah pintu, di depan pintu sakura membawa tumpukan kertas setinggi monas dan meletakannya di depan naruto begitu saja, tapi sebelum tumpukan kertas terjatuh ke lantai Naruto secara reflek memegangi tupukan kertas tersebut.

"Kerjain nih tugas dan bikin laporannya " dengan juteknya sakura membalikkan badan dan keluar dari ruangan, tidak lupa membanting pintu saat menutupnya.

"kenapa sih tu cewek?" kiba menatap kepergiaan sakura dengan kesal. "Di depan Gara sok alim, di depan kita sifat aslinya kayak janda tua ditinggal bang toyib. Minta dikawinin sama ayam tetangga gue ya!" Kiba melipatkan tangannya di depan dadanya, rasanya mengutuk sakura merupakan rutinitas wajib baginya di pagi hari. Naruto hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala melihat kiba komat – kamit di mejanya. Rasanya kayak melihara buruk perkutut.

"udah deh kiba, lo sendiri kayak kaset kusut. Balik gih sana ke alam lo" Naruto meletakan tumpukan kertas dan mulai menyusunnya.

"Eh.. lo ga tau alasan kenapa dia paling jutek ma lo doank plus gue di kantor ini?

"Sayangnya nggak tuh. Gue juga gak peduli dia kesurupan apa, nggak penting sih." Jawabnya dengan cuek. Naruto mengambil cangkir kopi yang terletak di sebelah tumpukan kertas, dan mancampurkan gula kotak untuk menambah rasa manis di kopi hitamnya.

"Gimana sih, dia sirik ma lo yang sexy and have a 'please fuck me' look. Cowok – cowok sekantor pada napsu ngeliat lo. Klo gue memang dah HOT dari awal, wajar dia sirik ma gue." Dengan spontan naruto keselek mendenger pernyataan kiba.

"Iya hot kepala lo, bru aja mau gue minum tuh kopi. Gara – gara lo gue ngerasain hotnya kopi kapal api" Naruto mengambil tissue untuk mengelap kopi yang mengenai kemeja dan lantai ruangannya. "Balik sana ke kandang, dasar HOT DOG!" Udah hampir telat, pekerjaan banyak, di tambah ada kiba, lengkap deh siksaan dunia.

"Pergi dulu ya. . Love U" Kiba memberikan kecupan jarak jauh pada temannya yang di balas dengan tatapan mematikan dari seorang Uzumaki.

Dengan malas Naruto menatap mejanya yang penuh dengan tumpukan kertas. Hari yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan. 'Sebelum Gara ngomel – ngomel, sebaiknya pekerjaan harus tuntas' pandangan Naruto teralih pada foto kecil yang berada di sudut mejanya, dan ia tersenyum. Perhatiannya kembali beralih pada pekerjaan dan Naruto mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

Xx – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 xX

Sementara itu, di beberapa kilometer jauhnya. Seorang pria tampan yang memeliki aura elegant and sexy sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya yang mewah. Tatapannya yang I'm–Gonna–Kill–That–Shit dan melirik red army watchesnya dengan sinis, tidak mengurangi kenyataan bahwa ia tetap cool walaupun tingkah lakunya nyebelin.

Ia adalah seorang pengusaha kaya raya, yang di anugrahi segalanya. Harta bertumpuk, tampang di atas rata – rata dan kekuasaan berada di genggaman tangannya. Sasuke Uchiha merupakan pemuda yang sukses, seluruh gadis bahkan pria sekalipun tunduk kepadanya.

Perlahan pintu ruangannya terbuka, pria tinggi dan juga tampan menatap sosok sasuke dengan tenang. Sasuke dengan tatapan yang bisa membakar menatap pria di depannya. Itachi merasa takjub bisa melihat radiasi kemarahan keluar dari tubuh adiknya.

" Sasuke ada rapat penting yang menunda kedatanganku. Kau sendiri tahu jadwalku padat hari ini."

" Bukan berarti kau bisa masuk ke ruanganku seenaknya Itachi. Aku juga sibuk dan kau membuatku menghadiri acara pestamu. " Sasuke mengatakannya dengan dingin.

Sedingin – dinginnya Sasuke, Itachi sama sekali tidak peduli ( Intinya Itachi jauh lebih dingin, beku mungkin ).

" Ini merupakan pesta ulang tahunmu Sasuke, sebagai keluarga kita harus merayakannya. Setidaknya kau bisa menemukan tamu yang dapat memenuhi seleramu dan mungkin kau akan menemukan pasangan. " Sasuke menatap Itachi kesal.

" Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu. Aku tidak tertarik hal seperti itu, kau membuang – buang waktu Itachi. "

" Kau belum mencobanya mana mungkin kau tahu Sasuke. Kau tidak dapat menentukan takdirmu sendiri. " senyum khas Uchiha terlihat di wajah Itachi. " Menikmati hidup bukan suatu hal yang salah Sasuke. Jangan sia – siakan masa mudamu dengan duduk dan melakukan hal yang membosankan. "

" Kau seperti Neji yang membicarakan takdir dan sejenisnya. " tapi yang di katakan Itachi ada benarnya, Sasuke memang membutuhkan waktu untuk relax, pekerjaan membuatnya lupa akan segalanya. Tidak dapat di pungkiri pula, wajahnya yang tampan mulai terdapat kerutan wajah akibat stress. Sasuke akan terlihat seperti Itachi di usianya yang sangat muda! Hal ini yang membuatnya risih setiap kali ia bercermin dan melihat bayangan dirinya.

" Mau atau tidak kau harus hadir di dalam acara pesta ulang tahunmu sasuke. " Itachi menuju sofa dan duduk dengan nyaman disana.

" Whatever " Balas Sasuke dengan cuek.

" Mandara juga akan menghadiri acara pesta " Itachi berkata dengan santai.

Sasuke langsung menatap Itachi. Mandara pamannya yang pedophile dan freak juga akan hadir disana. Pamannya pernah ditangkap karena kasus kawin lari dengan pemuda yang usianya jauh lebih muda darinya dan membunuh orang, dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. ' Oh bagus sekali.. ' Sasuke ingin memukul Itachi dengan kursi yang sedang ia duduki.

" Tobi pulang dari Italy hari ini. Dia dan Mandara akan ikut dalam acara pesta ulang tahunmu."

Sasuke ingin berteriak dan mengatakan betapa tidak adilnya dunia! Tapi sebagai seorang Uchiha itu merupakan tindakan yang memalukan, dari luar Sasuke terlihat diam tanpa ekspresi. Namun sesungguhnya jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik. Mandara dan Tobi duo orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui karena pemikiran mereka yang jauh dari standar orang waras, mereka akan bersama dan bergabung dalam pesta maut aka ulang tahun Sasuke.

Mandara yang setengah sinting di tambah Tobi yang bener – bener nggak waras. Tobi adalah adik Mandara yang memiliki mental pikiran seperti balita berusia lima tahun. Di usianya yang ke 29, Tobi menyukai film dora the explorer, dan teletabis. Tidak di lupakan bahwa pahlawan yang ia idolakan adalah sailor moon dan Tokyo mew mew. Sasuke frustasi akan membayangkan harinya esok.

Itachi yang duduk di sofa hanya bisa menahan tawanya, menjahili Sasuke memang sudah menjadi hobbynya dari dulu.

Xx – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 xX

" Di perusahaan SNM (Sabaku Narsis Mulu) merupakan perusahaan dimana Uzumaki Naruto bekerja dan perusahaan ini berdiri sejak tahun 1966. Bangunan ini berdiri dengan ide dasar eksplorasi kaca secara total. Kaca menjadi elemen kontruksi yang kuat, durable dan lebih awet, serta dapat di daur ulang. Dengan finishing dan ukuran kaca beragam, gedung kaca ini mengekspresikan sebuah bangunan showroom untuk menonjolkan karakteristik dari pemilik, para staff, dan seluruh pekerja yang bekerja di SNM. Tidak di lewatkan, sifat pede dan narsis abis merupakan moto dari perusahaan ini ".

Kiba mempresentasikan power pointnya ke seluruh anggota staff baru yang melamar pekerjaan di SNM. Dengan bangga dia menatap muka cengok para staff. Salah satu peserta staff mengangkat tangannya, "Kenapa dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto di perusahaan ini?" tanya seorang staff yang memakai kemeja biru.

Kiba menjentikkan jarinya dan layar power point berubah. Di layar terdapat gambar seorang pria bermata biru dan berambut pirang dengan pose imut yang sedang mengaduk gelas kopinya. Para Staff baru menegakkan posisi duduk mereka. "Dia merupakan staff penting dan primadona cantik di kantor ini". Suara kiba menjadi serius dan tiba – tiba ia menunjuk ke salah satu staff yang berpakaian unggu.

"Kamu! Tidakkah kau berpikir dia manis, sexy dan imut?" Staff yang berpakaian unggu hanya dapat menganggukan wajahnya. "Oleh karena itu, rajinlah bekerja dan tingkatkan khualitas kalian! Saya akan memantau terus hasil kerja kalian, dan tentu bila anda ingin terus bekerja disini, jangan mengecewakan saya, dia (sambil menunjuk layar bergambar Naruto), dan perusahaan ini. Mengerti?" "Yes Sir!" teriak para staff kompak.

Kiba membubarkan rapat dan keluar dari ruangan. Diluar Temari dan Ino cekikikan menahan tawa. "bagus Kiba, setidaknya mereka tidak berniat mengundurkan diri setelah di wawancarai Gara". Temari mengacungkan jari jempol pada Kiba. Kiba membalas acungan jempol Temari "Mana Naruto ?" Kiba mencari sosok sahabatnya. "Entahlah" Temari dan Ino menggeleng muka secara bersamaan. (Haha.. Disini aku membuat gara menjadi galak dan dingin)

Presentasi yang akan di bawakan oleh Kiba memang sudah mencurigakan dan diragukan isinya. Kenapa Gara menunjuk Kiba secara langsung untuk membawakan presentasi, kenapa dari awal kiba bisa bekerja di perusahhan ini? Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan pola pemikiran bosnya. Memang terdapat sebuah istilah orang gila dan orang jenius cuma beda tipis.

Dengan naluri seorang lelaki, Naruto mencium adanya bahaya yang datang mendekat dan bersembuyi di sudut ruang kerjanya, dengan harapan agar Kiba, Ino atau Temari tidak bisa menemukannya. Perlahan pintu ruangannya terbuka, terdengar suara langkah kaki memasuki ruangannya.

Naruto menahan napasnya dan mencoba bermimikri dengan benda - benda di sekitarnya. Suara langkah itu semakin mendekat dan menuju kearah tempatnya persembunyi. 'Kenapa nasib gue hari ini sial?!' pikir Naruto dengan panik, suara langkah kaki itu berhenti dan terdengar suara dingin yang memanggilnya.

" Uzumaki? " Naruto hampir menjerit mendengar namanya di panggil oleh sesosok pria emo, tangannya menutupi mulut agar jeritannya tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Gara menatap staffnya yang ketakutan, Naruto tidak menyangka orang yang akan menemukannya adalah Gara. 'Hey setidaknya bukan Kiba yang menemukanku.' Naruto mulai tenang dan ekspresi wajahnya kembali normal.

" Iya, ada apa? " dengan tampang tak berdosa, Naruto yang duduk di pojok sebelah lemari kerja bertanya. " Saya ingin melihat hasil laporan yang tadi pagi di berikan oleh Sakura. " Dengan gesit Naruto berdiri dan memberikan lembaran berisi laporan kerjanya kepada Gara.

Di tengah - tengah gangguan Kiba, Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Gara memeriksa laporannya dan berkomentar " Kerja yang bagus,Uzumaki. " dan ia meninggalkan ruangan tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Naruto menarik napas lega dan bangga berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya tepat waktu.

Sementara itu Kiba dengan penciuman mautnya berhasil menemukan Naruto, dan berlari ke arah sahabatnya. Dengan pasrah Naruto menunggu Kiba, 'sepertinya ada yang ganjal dengan senyuman di wajahnya', Naruto menatap kiba penuh curiga.

Kiba dengan senyum menyeringai di susul dengan Ino dan Temari yang entah bagaimana caranya muncul secara tiba – tiba dan bersamaan. " Mr. Nice Ass kami bertiga mencarimu, dari mana aja lo?" Ino dengan gemes mencupit kedua pipi Naruto dan memberikan ekspresi terluka bahwa Naruto bersembunyi darinya. " Gara tidak melakukan apa – apa padamukan? " Temari menatap Naruto dan lega saat melihat tidak ada anggota badan temennya yang luka atau hilang.

" Aku baik –baik saja, ada keperluan apa denganku nona Temari, Ino? " Dengan lemas dan pasrah Naruto bertanya.

" Hohoho.. Sudahku katakan panggil aku Temari atau Te-Chan saja " Temari bergaya ala tante – tante girang dengan tawa seorang Om – Om garang.

" Jangan Ino aja dunz, pake Chan. " Protes Ino, yang ga mau kalah.

" AUW! Jijay deh nih brondong " Kiba niru – niru bencong jalanan, " Nama ai nggak di panggil " dengan pose sedih dan menggigit ujung sapu tangan Kiba menatap Naruto dari belakang Ino dan Temari.

Tatapan ngeri terlihat dari pandangan Naruto ke Kiba. Temari yang tidak memperdulikan canda Kiba, melirik Ino yang berada di sebelahnya. Ino pun melirik Temari, Kiba yang tidak mendapat lirikan dari siapapun, melirik uang seribu yang tergletak tak berdosa di atas meja. Dengan anggukan kepala, Ino kembali menatap naruto.

" Kami bertiga mendapatkan ide yang bagus untukmu." Senyum Ino mengembang bagaikan bunga lavender yang biasa di gunakan untuk obat nyamuk.

" Ini merupakan ide Brilliant!! Bener – bener cocok buat lo " Kiba memotong pembicaraan, dan mengangkat kedua tanggannya bagaikan mendapat sinar harapan. " Gue tau lo selalu menolak kenyataan bahwa lo punya an incredibly fuckable ass, dan selalu di molest dimana – mana. Maka gue selaku temen lo yang baik dan perhatian memutuskan akan mencarikan lo seorang Seme, agar lo dan bokong lo selamat dari gangguan orang – orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. " Kiba nerangin panjang lebar dengan nada yakin di pidato singkatnya.

Naruto yang sedang memproses kalimat kiba hanya menangkap kalimat 'Ass, molest, dan seme' wajah Naruto memucat mendengar ketiga kalimat itu. " Seperti yang di katakan Kiba, kami akan mencarikanmu seorang seme. Tapi bukan sembarang seme! Dia harus punya kekuasaan, tampang oke, harta dan yang lebih penting dia harus kuat. Kan lumayan, tenaganya bisa melindungi lo dan menghajar cowok yang berani megang Uke tercintanya." Senyum iblis menghiasi wajah Temari.

" Tunggu dulu! Siapa yang mutusin agar gue musti dapat seme? " Naruto memprotes rencana yang melibatkan dirinya.

" Gue! " Ino, Temari plus Kiba menjawab bareng dengan kompak.

" Apa salahnya jomblo? Gue bahagia menjadi pejomblo sejati. " Naruto tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya dipaksa mencari 'SEME', di kira zaman siti nurbaya!

" Duh, kalau yang jomblo Kiba gue mana peduli, tapi sungguh di sayangkan kelebihan lo sebagai seorang uke tidak dimanfaatkan." Kiba rada tersinggung dengan komentar Ino mengenai status dirinya, Temari cuek bebek dengan tatapan aneh yang di berikan Kiba.

" Temari mendapat undangan pesta. Pasti banyak orang – orang tajir yang akan menghadiri pesta itu, dan ini merupakan kesempatan emas bagi kita semua. " Semangat 45 terlihat dari mata Ino, pesta ini pasti merupakan takdir untuk bertemu dengan pria – pria kaya dan keren, instingnya sebagai seorang wanita tak mungkin salah!

Sebelum Naruto sempat menolak, Temari langsung bertindak " Gue nggak mau mendengar jawaban 'nggak' sekarang, pestanya akan di adakan malam jumat kliwon, lo punya waktu seminggu dari sekarang dan gue harap lo pikirkan baik – baik. " suara Temari sedikit mengancam.

Dengan itu semua ke tiga kawanan itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto untuk merenung. 'Kenapa musti malam jumat sih?' Di tengah – tengah pemikirannya yang penuh dengan tanda tanya, pandangannya teralih ke arah meja dan ia menyadari ada hal yang aneh, 'Arg.. Uang seribu gue ilang! ' dengan wajah panik Naruto mencari uangnya di atas meja. ' Gue inget banget tuh uang seribu gue taro di atas meja, nggak mungkin tiba – tiba ilang ' dengan pose patung pancuran, Naruto mencoba mencari.

' Ongkos gue selama sebulan ' (bo'ong deng..)

Perlahan dengan langkah lesu, Naruto keluar dari rungan kerjanya sambil menyumpah – serapahi orang yang mencuri selembar uang seribuannya. Dengan mengurungkan niat melaporkan ke pihak berwajib, Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang menuju rumahnya.

X--------------------X

Sesampai di rumah Naruto di sambut oleh Jeraiya yang tertidur pulas dengan mulut sedikit kebuka. Keadaannya begitu menggoda untuk di jejelin biji salak supaya dia keselek dan mati dengan tenang. Samar – samar tercium bau ikan asin yang menyebar di seluruh ruangan, Naruto menatap kaki jeraiya yang merupakan sumber dari segala sumber bau ikan asin campur terasi. ' Pantesan bau ' Naruto mengambil obat nyamuk dan menyemprot kaki pamannya.

Kyuubi yang merupakan kucing kesayangannya, pingsan mencium kadar racun yang di keluarkan oleh sepasang kaki jeraiya. Tiba – tiba pamannya terbangun dan ngeliat wajah Naruto yang lagi ngeliat balik. Tanpa bermaksud jahat, Naruto tersenyum sinis dengan mempererat memegang obat nyamuk di tangan kanannya. Jeraiya langsung tersadar dan was – was dengan obat nyamuk extra mematikan di hadapannya.

Naruto memutar kedua matanya dan meletakkan obat nyamuk di atas meja. Melihat Naruto tidak menggenggam obat nyamuk, Jeraiya menarik napas lega dan bertanya "Kapan kau pulang?" Suara Jeraiya riang gembira seperti seekor bayi gorila. " Barusan. Ero-Sennin kapan terakhir kau mandi? " Naruto mengamati kaki pamannya.

" Hm.. sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Kenapa? " dengan wajah biasa saja, Jeraiya bertanya.

" Kau hampir membunuh Kyuubi! " Naruto berteriak dengan histeris dan mengangkat kucingnya yang pingsan akan bau tidak sedap. " Kyuubi hampir mati gara – gara bau ikan asin campur terasi! Aku tidak mau tahu, hari ini kau harus mandi dan menggosok bersih kakimu!" Naruto menunjung kaki pamannya dan pergi dengan menutup hidungnya.

Jeraiya manatap kepergian Naruto dan mencium bau badannya sendiri, kepalanya langsung pusing dengan apa yang di ciumnya. Dengan kecepatan cahaya Jeraiya menuju ke kamar mandi. Naruto mengelus Kyuubi dan meletakkannya jauh dari Jeraiya, tidak lupa mengisi makanan kyuubi dengan yang baru dan mengganti minumnya. Setelah mengisi ulang makanan kucingnya Naruto menuju dapur untuk menyediakan makan malam.

Jeraiya yang segar habis mandi dan terbebas dari bau – bau mematikan, menghampiri Naruto untuk menyantap makan malam. " Jadi Ero-sennin kapan kau pulang dari kerja? " Naruto menyediakan minum dan duduk berhadaan dengan pamannya.

" Saat kau berangkat kerja aku baru pulang. " Gerak gerik jeraiya sedikit canggung, dan seakan mencoba menutupi sesuatu. Naruto menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dan menatap pamannya yang mesum lekat – lekat.

" Kau di tinggal pergi oleh seorang gadis, atau sebentar lagi akan ada seorang wanita yang berteriak meminta pertanggung jawaban darimu? " pertanyaan Naruto hampir mengenai sasaran karena Jeraiya tersentak dan dia keselek nasi dan bangkuknya. ' Hah!! Pembalasan karena membuat Kyuubi sekarat '.

" Teganya berpikir rendah seperti itu. Aku adalah seorang lelaki yang di agungkan oleh kaum wanita, tidak mungkin mereka tidak menyukaiku " Teori yang di kemukakan oleh jeraiya memang tidak pernah masuk akal.

" Para wanita takkan bisa lari dengan pesona yang ku miliki, bila hubungan asmara sudah terjadi aku akan bertanggung jawab menjadi seorang pria yang baik." Lanjutnya dengan mantap, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengarkan karena pikirannya masih mengkhawatirkan kucingnya.

Pamannya merupakan pengarang novel yaoi terkenal yang mendapat medali 'The God of Yaoi award 2009', kejeniusannya membuat bukunya laris manis di kalangan fujoushi, bahkan pemuda yang iseng membaca bukunya akan menjadi '_Gay_' oleh karena itu sangat di ajurkan berhati – hati dalam membaca karya – karyanya.

Bosan dengan ultimatum mesum pamannya, Naruto menyalakan TV flatnya. Hal pertama yang muncul adalah film india yang pemeran cowoknya nari – nari kayak orang kesurupan. Di beberapa adegan film sang cowok malah megangin tiang muter – muter bagaikan kembang perawan yang menggoda untuk ditimpukin pake piring dan gelas. Ajaibnya, tarian aneh bin ngasal cowoknya membuat si cewek klepek – klepek. Setelah cowok selesai menyanyi, si cewek dengan senang menyambutnya. Entah senang karena dinyanyiin atau senang karena si cowok akhirnya berhenti juga joget – joget. Pada banyak kasus yang terjadi, biasanya si cewek emang senang karena dinyanyiin.

Dengan nahan kentut, Naruto nggak sengaja melihat ekspresi pamannya yang terkagum – kagum akan tarian si cowok. Terlihat jelas kalau pamannya lagi ngebayangin jadi si cowok india, dan menari bersama cewek cantik yang usianya jauh lebih muda dan sexy.

Seandainya dunia bisa semudah itu, asalkan bisa goyang pinggul dan suara sejenis lalat bisa bikin cewek takluk, seorang Kiba nggak bakalan jumblo dan nggak akan ngeganggu kehidupan percintaannya. Sampe ada rencana nyariin Seme segala, karena lagi senggang aja makanya mahkluk penghuni di kantor pada iseng nyari pelampisan hidup.

Naruto mengutuk rencana ketiga teman – temannya dan berharap rencana itu gagal total. Huahaha.. hidup itu lebih enak jumblo! Bebas tanpa ikatan dan nggak perlu joget – joget india untuk mendapatkan seorang cewek! (Naru still like girl. But not for long fufufufu..) Sembaring memikirkan hal – hal yang nggak mungkin, Hp nokia Naruto berbunyi.

Wajah Naruto langsung pucat melihat orang yang menelponnya, nama Kiba tertulis gede – gede di layar Naruto. Ragu untuk mengangkatnya Naruto memilih untuk nyuekin Hp nokianya.

Beberapa detik menjadi menit, dan berubah menjadi beberapa jam. Mahkluk yang satu ini memang pantang menyerah, nama Kiba dengan bangga muncul di layar hp naruto. Jeraiya yang merupakan saksi bisu mulai berkomentar " Naruto angkat aja sih telponnya, kasihankan nggak di angkat – angkat." Naruto terus membisu dan tidak membalas komentar pamannya.

"Kalau tiba – tiba Kiba datang kerumah sambil nari India kan bisa repot" keluhan pamannya membuat Naruto berpikir sejenak dan dengan pasrah mengangkat telepon dari Kiba.

"Halo, ada apa Kib?" suara miris campur pasrah campur es buah terdengar dari naruto

"Eh kemana aja lo? Masa telpon dari gue kagak diangkat – angkat, kejam nih Naru kayak Temari yang lagi datang bulan aja!" suara sok imut Kiba membuat Naruto menyesali keputusannya untuk menjawab telepon Kiba.

"kenapa lo nelpon gue?" tanya Naruto to the poin.

"Idih sekedar ngucapin hai ma gossip dikit sama temen sejati nggak boleh?" Kiba nanya balik.

"Oh.. yaudah, kalau niatnya kayak gitu gue tutup nih teleponnya" canda Naruto. Kiba yang berada di ujung sana meringis.

"Wait!! Bentar mas, jangan di matiin." Logat jawa Kiba terdengar lancar. "Besok lo ada acara nggak?" dengan suara penuh harap Kiba nanya.

"nggak ada tuh, kenapa memangnya?" Perasaan cemas dan curiga mulai menghantui benak naruto.

"Besok Gue, Temari, and Ino mau shopping buat pesta malam kliwon minggu depan. Lo harus ikut nemenin gue, plus Ino mau milih baju pesta buat di pake ma lo di pesta minggu depan." Kiba nerangin jadwal acara yang disusun seenaknya oleh dirinya sendiri, yang dianggap rencana yang jitu untuk temen baiknya

"Ogah! Besok gue sibuk, gue ga ikut shopping." Suara Naruto agak ngebass pas menolak rencana Kiba.

"Ini buat kepentingan lo juga Naruto, pokoknya besok lo harus ikut gue shopping." Dengan emosi seperti bocah ingusan, Kiba nggak mau kalah.

"Gue tetep nggak ikut, menerima kenyataan bahwa gue nggak mau ikut susah bener sih?!" Naruto melempar sandal kearah jeraiya yang mencoba menguping pembicaraan telepon.

"Pokoknya harus ikut, gue sekalian mau pamer keahlian nyetir gw ke lo pada yang merupakan temen seperjuangan hidup dan mati gue" telepon mendadak mati dan keadaan kembali sunyi senyap.

' Sejak kapan Kiba bisa nyetir ? ' pertanyaan yang mendadak Naruto pikirkan dan merupakan hal mistis yang tiba – tiba ia dengar. ' nggak mungkin kan Kiba ngajak mati bareng naik mobil?' sayup – sayup naruto membayangkan kejadiaan kecelakaan mobil yang ia baca di Koran kompas beberapa hari yang lalu.

' Mampus deh gue '

* * *

Duh fanficnya rada ngawur, author lagi stress urusan tugas sekolah dan jadilah fanfic ini di tengah – tengah kesibukannya. Fuh.. lega rasanya, tapi senang akhirnya selesai buat bagian pertama!!

Rada panjang chapter 1 nya, soalnya saat membuat pengen nulis yang aneh – aneh hasilnya kayak gini deh. Saran dan kritik akan sangat membantu dalam kelanjutan cerita ini (yg rada ngawur ceritanya), comment kalian semua akan di terima dengan pikiran terbuka.

Sebenarnya masih ada bagian yang belum di terangkan di chapter pertama, tapi untuk episode berikutnya akan di terangin lebih lanjut. Bila ada kata – kata yang ngawur harap di maklumi… (^_^)


End file.
